


Можно на тебе тоже порисовать?

by himaawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M, ООС, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaawari/pseuds/himaawari
Summary: Канкуро рисует на Кибе.
Relationships: Kankuro/Kiba, Канкуро/Киба
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Можно на тебе тоже порисовать?

— Да не дёргайся ты, криво выходит, — раздражённо вздохнул Канкуро. Киба, сидевший напротив парня, немного поёрзал, закрыл глаза и улыбнулся от неожиданно прохладного ощущения кисти. — Я сказал — не дёргайся.

— Щекотно же, — пожаловался парень.

Лицо очень сильно чесалось, но портить старания Канкуро не хотелось, так что Киба пытался держать себя в руках, что получалось, честно говоря, не очень хорошо. Каждый раз, когда чужая кисточка прикасалась к коже, Инузука вздрагивал от непривычного холода или морщился. к тому же кукольник постоянно касался лица Кибы, чтобы было удобнее, от чего у Кибы по спине пробегали мурашки.

— Ещё одно слово, и я напишу тебе «лох» на лбу. Не мешай, сам же просил.

Канкуро лизнул палец, подровняв новую линию, пока та не высохла. Молчание напрягало и Инузука понял, что сейчас самое время что-нибудь спросить. Ему не нравилось сидеть в тишине, тем более с закрытыми глазами. А так, может быть, и контакт наладится.

— Интересный запах, никогда такой не чувствовал. из чего они?

— Из ягод и ещё чего-то, я не знаю. Скорее всего черника или ежевика, если не все вместе. Вообще у вас в Конохе полно ягод должно быть, странно, что ты не узнал. Или твой нюх стал тебя подводить? — Киба услышал лёгкий смешок в голосе собеседника. Канкуро же, увидев, что сейчас в его сторону польётся недовольный поток слов, решил прервать его, пока он не начался. — Всё? Доволен? Теперь не отвлекай меня. — холодная кисть коснулась лба, мягко провела ровную линию, остановившись где-то чуть выше бровей. Киба даже не мог представить, что пытаются нарисовать у него на лице. У него были какие-то мысли, но в единую картину они не складывались, а знать, что происходит хотелось. Решив, подсмотреть, он приоткрыл один глаз, за что совершенно справедливо получил древком кисточки по лбу. Было немного обидно, но Киба понимал, что получил он заслуженно.

— Айййй, больно же.

— Какой ты безнадёжный, — без злости выдохнул Канкуро, а Киба немного улыбнулся, обижаться он не очень умел. — потерпи немного, осталось чуть-чуть.

Пару минут киба и правда сидел спокойно, будто застыл, представляя что происходит на его лице. Он был уверен, что одна линия пересекала его лицо: начиналась где-то на скулах, переходила через нос и симметрично заканчивалась с противоположной стороны. Под глазами находились несколько точек, но он не знал сколько их и где именно. Вскоре ему надоело гадать, и парень решил просто расслабиться.

— Открой, — Канкуро взял парня за подбородок, немного притянув к себе, для удобства. Кибе не нравилось выполнять чужие указания, да ещё и такие, но по какой-то причине, он без раздумий приоткрыл губы. Где-то внутри что-то всколыхнулось, да так, что щеки, снова вспыхнули, недавно смытым, красным. Вот они оба так близко и одновременно так далеко. На губах оказалось что-то горькое, немного ягодное. Киба приоткрыл один глаз, немного опешил от того, что лицо кукольника было так близко. Тот немного закусил губу, сосредоточенно вырисовывая линию на подбородке.

Киба всегда сначала действовал, а потом думал, сейчас было не исключение. Он потянулся вперёд, накрывая губы Канкуро своими. Тот от удивления широко раскрыл глаза, но не сопротивлялся. Из-за невысохшей краски поцелуй получился горьковатым. Через пару мгновений Киба оторвался от чужих губ. в его голове начало появляться осознание того, *что* он сейчас сделал. Страх понемногу начал затуманивать разум, дыхание учащаться.

— Ой… прости, я… я случайно, — еле слышно промямлил киба. Паника мешала выговаривать слова, путала мысли.

— Чш-ш, — Канкуро усмехнулся и сам подался вперёд, уверенно целуя Инузуку в губы. Горечь краски уже почти не чувствовалась. Киба внутри себя, казалось, потерял осознание реальности, хотя он довольно быстро отходил от накатившей паники и входил во вкус, переводя нежный поцелуй во что-то немного более агрессивное. Сердце быстро стучало, а дыхание становилось более горячим.

— ммм! — промычал канкуро и отстранился. Киба почувствовал вкус крови, а посмотрев на чужие губы понял, что нечаянно прокусил её одним из клыков. Алая струйка пробежала по подбородку. Наспех вытерев её тыльной стороной руки, Канкуро поднялся со стула и вышел из комнаты, оставив Кибу в недоумении. Через пару секунд послышался шум воды из-под крана.

В душе Инузука чувствовал какую-то неловкость и бурю самых разных эмоций. Он не верил, что что-то такое могло произойти, да ещё и с ним. Хорошо, что дома никого не было, на миллион вопросов от родни отвечать не хотелось. Обдумывая, что произошло, Киба и не заметил, как дверь в его комнату открылась. На пороге стоял Канкуро.

— В принципе, издалека не очень заметно, но… прости. — Киба виновато опустил глаза.

— Всё нормально, — Канкуро закрыл дверь и сел обратно на стул перед Кибой. — Ну вот, ты всё смазал. — кукольник немного усмехнулся. Инузука отметил, что его губы всё ещё немного синие от краски. Повисла какая-то неловкая тишина. Канкуро снова вооружился кисточками, а Киба растерял весь свой пыл и сидел молча, пока тот не закончит.

— Готово. — тихий голос раздался неожиданно близко где-то прямо над ухом.

Киба открыл глаза, быстро встал со стула и поспешил к зеркалу. Как он и думал — его нос пересекала тёмно-синяя линия, заостравшаяся на переносице и тянущаяся к острой вертикальной линии посередине лба. Под сплошной были две острые линии чуть поменьше, они заканчивались не доходя до носа. на подбородке начиналась большая прямая линия, захватывая часть нижней губы (немного более синей, чем нужно), продолжаясь на шее. Около внутренних уголков глаз, чуть-чуть выше, находились три точки, около внутреннего тоже, но немного ниже. Повертевшись, он заметил ещё три точки, чуть ниже щёк.

— Ого! Выглядит очень круто! — Киба начал расхваливать работу Канкуро, пока тот сидел, немного улыбаясь. Он не ожидал такого шквала эмоций, ведь это же просто пара-тройка линий. Но, честно говоря, было приятно. Инузука говорил очень искренне, это чувствовалось в его голосе, и от этого становилось немного радостней в душе.

На Кибу можно было смотреть бесконечно: на то как он крутится возле зеркала, рассматривая лицо со всех сторон, как энергично говорит, что ему нравится, как блестят его глаза и счастливо звучит голос — чем, собственно, Канкуро и занимался, поэтому Кибин вопрос пролетел мимо его ушей.

— Канкуро-о? Ты чего?

— Что? — голос прозвучал растерянно.

Киба немного тихо посмеялся и сразу же переспросил:

— Можно на тебе тоже порисовать?


End file.
